weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Reunited Allies
9:45Hiddenlich*The Armagetian Kingdom and the Democratic Union of Norish have decided to join forces to fight against the Hydreg Holy Fighters * 9:46ArmageddongeeITAA picture became famous, about Armageddongee and NourGodly1592 shaking hands. * 9:47NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 and Armageddon has went to an international speech. * 9:48ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Huh, good morning, to both Noiri-I mean, Norish people, and Armagetian people. * 9:49NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 grins softly, but then returns to his original state. * NourGodly1592: We have decided that we will join forces in order to destroy the Hydreg Holy Fighters. * 9:51Hiddenlich*The home audience is not too shocked by this announcement. They knew that with improving relationships, the two nations would most likely be forming an alliance * 9:51ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: As we find that this rivalry between our countries is useless, and we shall return strong allies as we were once. We shall destroy our enemy for the safety of both our countries and our other allies. * 10:07ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: So, the Democratic Union of Norish and The Dominions of the crown of Armagetia in the Holy Name of Pureegee and All the Saviors, known also as the Armagetian Kingdom, are now not only formally, but allies de facto too. * 10:08NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Since I found that our relation has been not okay, and I don't want to bring people into risk, I want to make sure that our image will not be bad. * 10:09ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I want to make clear once and for all, that i feel a sense of respect for NourGodly1592 and we're personally friends too, so we are accepting each other's differences and hope our peoples will do the same. * 10:10NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: I hope you guys will have a wonderful day, and god bless us all. * 10:11ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee gives Nour his hand again, before both leave the conference * 10:12NourGodly1592Meanwhile... * ???: Hmm... * ???: My brother has doing the worst this time, uniting on one of their stupid allies... * 10:14ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee goes to his palace, tells his sons about the private discussion, and then goes on relaxing after his work. * 10:14NourGodly1592???: We need to alert Hydregs for that... * ????: Agreed. * 10:16ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I wonder what to do now... oh golly, i feel so much better now... i have Nour's friendship again! * 10:17HiddenlichNerogee II: I am glad we are finally at peace with Noira again! * 10:17NourGodly1592An unknown spy sneaks through Armageddongee's palace, getting enough data about the private discussion. * 10:18ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I agree, son! we've got back one of our strongest allies! * Guards seem to be unaware about the spy * 10:18NourGodly1592?????: *on mind*: Crap, I wish it didn't happened like that. * Armageddongee goes in his laboratory to work * 10:23NourGodly1592?????: Okay, I need to get some files in here. * 10:23NourGodly1592????? sneakly enters through Armageddongee's window. * 10:23Hiddenlich(Nerogee II is just another son of Armageddon. He's not the original) * Armageddongee is working on a weapon * *The unknown spy finds himself in an empty corridor with many doors * 10:28NourGodly1592?????: Crap. * ?????: Which is the door? * 10:31Hiddenlich*Each door is color coded * 10:32NourGodly1592?????: Hmm, I know those codes. * ?????: But I don't know where's my decrypter... ** An unknown guy with his assistant tries to find the files about your alliance. ** 1:18ArmageddongeeITAOh, okay ** The guy is in an hall full of doors, color coded and with numbers printed on it, ranging from 0 to 1000. ** 1:19NourGodly1592???: Crap. ** 1:19ADgee(Well,I don't know what to do) ** 1:19NourGodly1592You could be a guardian in the first door I have opened. ** ???: What to do now. ** 1:20ADgee(Alright.) ** 1:20ArmageddongeeITAWhich number was it? ** 1:21NourGodly1592Well, any number. ** ??? opens number 665 ** 1:21ArmageddongeeITAThe room is dark, full of glassy objects. ** 1:22NourGodly1592??? grabs his flashlight and opens it. ** ??? then proceeds to the room. ** 1:22ArmageddongeeITAAt the center, there's kind of a weapon on a pedestal, with an iscription on it ** 1:22NourGodly1592???: Oh, spooky. ** ??? reads the scription. ** 1:23ArmageddongeeITA"X-0665 Glass. This Project tries to replicate Lord Deegee's power to glass every kind of matter." ** 1:24NourGodly1592??? laughs evily, then slowly grabs it. ** 1:24ADgee(I wonder what will happen when he opens door 666. Nvm ignore what I say) ** 1:24ArmageddongeeITA(XD) ** Someone heavily walking is heard. Then the sound fades away. ** 1:24NourGodly1592???: Okay, I have to go now. ** ??? tries to escape. ** 1:25ArmageddongeeITAHe hears that someone walking again, then knocking at a door. ** Something was inside Room 47 ** 1:26NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Huh? ** ???* ** ??? opens the Room 47. ** 1:27ArmageddongeeITAThe infamous robot is inside it, apparently deactivated. ** 1:27NourGodly1592Your replica of robot? ** 1:27ArmageddongeeITAIt's X-47 ** 1:28NourGodly1592???: Oh boy. ** ??? slowly walks on it. ** ??? hits it gently. ** 1:29ArmageddongeeITAIt raises its head. ** X-47: *Its right eye activates, and scans ???* ...Target....unknown... ** 1:29NourGodly1592???: Uh oh. ** ??? prepares the wepaon. ** 1:30ArmageddongeeITAX-47: ...Target's not recognized as an enemy. ** 1:30NourGodly1592???: Hm hm hm. ** 1:30ArmageddongeeITAX-47: Who. Are. You. ** 1:30NourGodly1592???: I won't tell you. ** 1:30ArmageddongeeITAX-47: Then i am going to attack. ** (Brb, lunch, will you be there when i come back?) ** 1:30NourGodly1592lol ** Yes. ** I was about to brb for lunch too. ** 1:43ADgee..ç ** Welp ** Im still waiting ** 1:46ArmageddongeeITAI'm baxk ** 1:47NourGodly1592Back. ** 1:47ArmageddongeeITASooo ** where were we? ** 1:48NourGodly1592X-47 was about to attack me. ** 1:48ArmageddongeeITAOkay ** X-47: Identify yourself. ** 1:48NourGodly1592???: Nope. ** 1:48ArmageddongeeITAX-47 Points his energy cannon at ??? and fires ** 1:49NourGodly1592???: OH NO! ** ??? shoots the weapon on X-47 ** 1:49ArmageddongeeITAX-47's arm is glassed ** X-47: ....X.....665...How did you...!? ** 1:50NourGodly1592???: Hm hm hm. ** ???: This sure is a grand motherfucker here. ** lol ** ??? breaks the glassed arm. ** 1:50ArmageddongeeITAX-47's arm is replaced by an energy one ** X-47: You... stole an X Weapon. This means.. ** X-47: Order of absolute A n n h i l i t a t i o n ** 1:51NourGodly1592???: Umm... ** ???: What. ** ??? reveals himself as Dark Legendary. ** 1:51ArmageddongeeITAX-47: Dark Legendary... seems recognizable... related to... ** X-47 trembles ** 1:52NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: Be my slave and I leave you, but be their robot and I glass you. ** 1:54ArmageddongeeITAX-47: My order is to.... destroy, and i...shall... ** 1:54NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: Well, I can make you my slave forcefully. ** 1:54ArmageddongeeITAX-47: How!? ** 1:54NourGodly1592Dark Legendary grabs X-47 and puts an infected virus in X-47's USB port. ** 1:55ArmageddongeeITAX-47 screams, but then silently turns to Dark Legendary ** X-47: Here we go. ** 1:55NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: Hm hm hm. ** 1:56ArmageddongeeITAX-47: What shall i do, master? ** 1:56NourGodly1592Wait, so am I now X-47 or what? ** lol ** 1:57ADgeeA figure is stalking Dark Legendary and X-47 ** 1:57ArmageddongeeITATurns in the sense that he goes near him ** 1:57NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: There, mu- ** Dark Legendary: ! ** 1:57ArmageddongeeITAX-47: . . . Identification ** 1:57ADgee?????? dissapears ** disappears* ** 1:58NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: Hmm... ** Dark Legendary: Let's continue, then ** 1:58ADgee?????? appears in Awesominia HQ. ** 1:59ArmageddongeeITAX-47: What shall we do? ** 1:59ADgee?????: Boss! Dark Legendary has gotten X-47 as their slave! ** 1:59NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: Identify the room number for the alliance files. ** Dark Legendary: I do not want my brother to be that strong. ** 2:00ADgeeThe Boss: Hmmm? I thought that old pile of metal was deactivated. ** 2:00ArmageddongeeITAX-47 walks towards the end of the corridor ** 2:00NourGodly1592Dark Legendary follows X-47. ** 2:01ArmageddongeeITAX-47 heads towards the state files room ** 2:01NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: Yes. ** Dark Legendary: I will finally control over politics. ** 2:02ArmageddongeeITAX-47: What shall i do? ** 2:02NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: Grab me the files. ** 2:03ArmageddongeeITAX-47 brings Dark Legendary the alliance treaty paper ** 2:03NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: ** Dark Legendary: Yes... yes! ** Dark Legendary starts to rip the paper. ** 2:03ArmageddongeeITAX-47: . . . ** X-47: What have we done? ** 2:04NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: What. ** 2:04ADgee(In Awesominia HQ) The Boss: We have to tell this to the owners of X-47. ** (BTW Who owned the robot and the files?) ** 2:04NourGodly1592Armageddongee. ** 2:05ADgee(Oh) ** 2:05NourGodly1592And about the treaty, it was originally made by Nour. ** Dark Legendary: Look, save the treaty for later. ** 2:05ArmageddongeeITAX-47: Okay. X-47 eats it ** 2:05NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: What. ** 2:05ADgeeThe Boss (aka AD) goes to tell what's happening to Armageddongee and Nour ** 2:06ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: WHAAAT!? ** 2:06NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: ... ** NourGodly1592: My brother?! ** 2:06ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: why does he even hate you so much? ** 2:06ADgeeAD: I'm not lying! One of my spies saw it with his own eyes. ** 2:07ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...why were you spying on me? ** 2:07ADgeeAD: Ehmmmmmm.... ** 2:07NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: The heck. ** 2:07ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: YOU PERVERT. ** 2:07NourGodly1592xD ** 2:07ADgeeAD: NOT THATª ** 2:07ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Whatever. What should we do about this? ** 2:08ADgeeAD: We have to stop him before it's too late. ** 2:08NourGodly1592Somebody calls on Armageddongee's phone. ** 2:08ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee answers. ** Armageddongee: Who's there? ** 2:08NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: Hello. ** 2:08ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: You ** *You. ** 2:10NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: I know that you and my brother is here, and I'm here with X-47 going to leak the treaty to one of your allies which they hate the Norish so much. ** 2:10ADgeeAD: He forgot about me. ** 2:10ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Why would you do that? ** A servant brings AD a mint ice cream ** 2:10NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: Won't tell you. ** 2:10ADgeeAD: Thanks. ** 2:11NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: I can give you a chance to get the treaty back. ** 2:11ADgeeAD: LOOK DARK LEGENDARY. WE'RE GONNA STOP YOU. ** 2:11NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: Bullshit. ** 2:11ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I'm going to stop you, no matter what.... what chance? ** 2:11NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: No hope, you must run through my tortures in order to bring the treaty. ** Dark Legendary: And also, I stole your X-665. ** 2:12ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...You... little motherfucker... ** 2:12ADgeeAD stays a bit away in case Arma rages ** 2:12NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: So don't let me use it on you. ** Dark Legendary: So, either you or my little brother will get the treaty. ** 2:13ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I'll ing find you and rip you to pieces! I'LL SHRED YOU INTO PIECES SO LITTLE SUBATOMIC PARTICLES WILL LAUGH AT YOU!!!! ** 2:13NourGodly1592Dark Legendary: And I will make sure that both of you will suffer the tortures from the damned. ** Dark Legendary: Don't go full nerd on me. ** Dark Legendary: Now, I have to go. ** 2:13ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: *Hangs up* ** 2:13ADgeeAD: I think I'm safe,he didn't mention me. ** 2:13ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: AD, we need a slipspace rocket. ** 2:14NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Well, he wants me dead. ** 2:14ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: And me too... ** Armageddongee: And none of us is strong enough to kill him. ** 2:14ADgeeAD: A slipspace rocket? I'm building one. ** 2:14ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Oh, lucky us. Be fast, please. ** 2:15NourGodly1592A strange man knocks the door. ** 2:15ADgeeAD: However,its not finished yet. I need one more component. ** 2:15NourGodly1592Strange man knocks the door again. ** 2:15ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee opens ** 2:15ADgeeAD: . . . ** 2:15NourGodly1592Strange man gives Armageddon a message then goes away. ** 2:16ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee reads the message ** 2:16NourGodly1592Note: You have 3 days of preparation for the tortures of the damned. ** - DL. ** 2:16ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Bloody hell. I guess calling my brother isn't gonna do anything this time, right? ** 2:17NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: No, don't. ** NourGodly1592: Your brother is just half as strong as my brother. ** NourGodly1592: He have 2 gems, along with dark artifacts. ** 2:17ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Holy shit. ** Armageddongee: Oh well, it's easy to be OP with these weapons! He stole one of my most dangerous X Projects! ** 2:17NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: And apparently another one hidden for the ladies. ** 2:18ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Uh? Was that a dirty joke? ** 2:18NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: I wish it was. ** 2:18ADgeeAD: Dark artifact.....Of course! Guys,the last component of the rocket is a dark artifact! ** brb lunch ** 2:18ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...And how do we get that? ** Bye ** 2:18NourGodly1592okay. ** NourGodly1592: Wait, what. ** NourGodly1592: What artifact exactly, Armageddon? ** 2:19ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I don't know... something that could power the rocket? If that,i think i have it. ** 2:20NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Let's wait for AD, then. ** 2:20ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Let's think about how to defeat him.. Category:Unfinished Roleplays